In The Illusion
by Lime Me Dots
Summary: 5 Years after the 3rd shinobi world, Sakura is now sent to join the Varia as the Cloud replacement,by her beloved Hokage. What will happen along the way in the Varia? Will she be driven to madness or romance? Or maybe... death.


I do not own Naruto or Reborn. This is just a thought that was stuck in my head for quite awhile. Please, please review to tell me who you want her to pair up with. I may do it or not. Depends.

* * *

"_Hokage-sama?"_

"_Don't call me that! Just call me Naruto. But...Sakura...This mission will be classified **S **rank. Understood?"_

"_...Hai."_

And that's how she became a _Varia _member. The language was very,_ foreign _to her. It just didn't fit well upon her tongue. Italian _and _English. You know, she wasn't a prodigy or anything.

Geez.

How they found her and brought her here, that was _truly _unknown to her. Of course, she was a _experienced _ninja, the 2nd generation Sannin. The most powerful 1 yet.

How?

Well, since Naruto was a Hokage, and got the _beast _extracted, he is just now a wonderful, amazing sage. Sasuke, unsurprisingly was now being captured. Somewhere, _far, far, away. _Gladly underneath, within the many tunnels of Konoha.

Sucker.

.

.

.

And me? I was the strongest because of my awesome, and _many thousands _of accomplishments. Yep, pretty cool, and guess what!

I was the weakest of them all _before _the goddamn war. That raged on for _**5 fucking years.**_

Some my best known achievements were that I had created my own seal, much like Tsunade-samas. Yeah, so I will look 15 years for like, anytime I ever want.

Other than that, I have _other things _that it has/do too. But those are unneeded. I helped seal the Kyuubi into something classified.

Pft, anyways, I have to _learn _English and Italian. Because the "Boss" doesn't like talking in Japanese in Italy. Like what the hell man, seriously.

Xanxus has some problems here.

I'd have to say that, well, no one here is normal. I guess, I ain't ether.

Gladly.

"Oi! Pinky! Come here and make us some food!" a holler was heard deep down the dark hallway.

Sakura, who was cautiously walking outside, was indeed surprised enough to fall and kiss the floor. As she stilled into the dirt, she determined what pissed her off the most.

Naruto, her dear friend and _Hokage _sending her here.

She was caught surprised and fell down. (_A DISGRACE of an elite ninja!)_

That idiot Levi calling her to make _food._

It was best to say, that all of them angered her. But the one that made her pissed off right _now _was 3. She was so going to kill Levi. Of course after getting up from the floor.

She hurriedly got up, dusted herself off, and looked for any onlookers who saw the little, well, incident. No one? Good. Too good...

"OI, LEVI, MAKE YOUR OWN FOOD! DON'T BE SUCH A BIATCH ABOUT BEING IN THE KITCHEN. LEARN TO MAKE YOUR O -W-N SANDWHICH WOMAN!" Out of breath from that very, very long retort, Sakura was pretty proud of herself.

Yet, that didn't make her feel like she completed her revenge on him. Stalking toward the kitchen, she was going to make the Varia's life a _**living hell.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Levi sneezed, as he lazed around in a room. Just a _random _room. No biggie. Right? Lussuria popped into the room, scaring Levi out of his relaxation.

"Che...Just you eh?" Levi daringly twitched as he put his weapons away.

"Hm, yes. Have you seen that pink hair girl around here? She hasn't been making a racket or training. I'm kinda worried! That sweet little girl!~~" he placed his delicate hands over his face, clearly showing his worryings towards her.

Sakura, that is.

"Pft, that little girl? She's most likely in the kitchen", Levi got up from wherever he was, he needed to talk to someone else. And get ready for that mission in 6 hours...

Lussuria didn't take his sunglasses off his back as he left. "I wonder what happened with that little girl. We need her. Since poor, poor Mammon died."

He dropped his hands from his face, stalking towards the dear ol' kitchen in hopes of finding her. They couldn't risk another one at loss. Waiting for that illusionist put them on edge too.

Millefiore, they just ruined _everything._

All hope laid on both the cloud and mist replacements. Or else, the Vongola 10th made these plans for nothing.

Lussuria stopped in the middle of the hallway, hoping for the future will be alright.

.

.

.

.

Sakura stood dumbly outside of a door. The _same _door she seen for the last 25 times! Cussing like a sailor under her breath, she took deep breaths.

Xanxus ordered her to not break _anything _here. Yet, the others get too rampage or riot wherever they wanted. Was he sexist or something?

Kicking the door with such fierceness, she left sadly.

Great.

Looking herself out of the base, that is just _so_ smart. Strolling away from the humongous castle, she steered off into the dark, spooky, scary forest. And the sky darkened every step she took. But too bad she didn't noticed, she left everything back at her room.

Such as her weapons. Wait, she didn't need that. Her clothes? Nah. Hm, maybe, just maybe that key for her necklace? Yes, she really needed that.

Fingering a necklace unconsciously under her ridiculously big Varia cloak. It just didn't _look _good on her. Like yuck much. But _anyways _that necklace of hers was _superb _important.

It was a seal.

To hold in her chakra of course. There was 6 charms on it. Clumped onto a chain. It looked bad, with all of them just there, but they each all held importance.

The first 1. A spiral. The Uzumaki clan symbol. A clan that she belonged to surprisingly. And mysteriously. Her mom was the sister of Naruto's mom, who thought her mom was dead. Just because she went missing in a mission. And decided to elope with some random farmer from the Haruno.

Geez. People back then, no control of hormones. But yes, she was the cousin of Naruto. And, her mom was a master sealer. Sakura had one of the strongest chakra to do sealing. If Kushina (Naruto's mom) was still alive, they would have most likely make _her_ (as in Sakura) the Kyuubi host.

That would have been shit.

But she had to take pride in that. Mito-sama her great-great-great grand auntie was the host too. Man, they sure took care of the Kyuubi.

But yeah, that charm was from Naruto, and it basically told her where she was really from and some crap like that.

The second one, was the number 7. From Kakashi, who _somehow _survived another war. And is most likely laying in bed, reading porn like usual.

Gross. 7 was T_eam Kakashi's number/ _No, seriously, they dibs it. And now, all the younger generation team's don't want it after hearing about all the shit they had.

Like Sasuke. Worst mistake ever.

The third charm, oh, how she would never forget it. A little paintbrush. From Sai. Her saviour in war. Poor him, now having to do paperwork everyday.

But still, he took so many hits for her, it made her cry. And he hugged her, just as he found her, after the war. Almost dying.

She loved him. But wasn't sure in what way.

She then stumbled over a pebble, that was threw right at her feet. Jumped back to reality, she looked up into the tree's. She didn't realize how far she walked in already! And it was pretty far in. Darkness was all you could see ahead. And behind, as she twisted back.

Her war instinct kicked in. Tensed up, and in battle position. Hardly moving her cherry lips, she narrowed her eyes into the tree, seeing a silhouette. Deep within the shadows.

"Who are you?"


End file.
